Shinji Hirako
Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) es el primer miembro de los Vizard en hacer su aparición, y es considerado el líder de este grupo, pese a que no se haya establecido este hecho de forma explícita. Más tarde se revelaría que, un siglo antes de los eventos principales narrados en la serie, Hirako era el Capitán de la 5ª División del Gotei 13, siendo su Teniente Sōsuke Aizen, el principal antagonista de Bleach. Sin embargo, después de los eventos acaecidos en la batalla de Karakura, Hirako vuelve a retomar su rol como Capitán de 5ta división. Apariencia thumb|left|200px|Aspecto de ShinjiHirako es un hombre alto de complexión delgada y aspecto bastante juvenil, que le permite pasar por un estudiante de instituto, pues aparenta menos edad que otros personajes de edades similares a la suya. Sus ojos son alargados y almendrados, de iris pequeños y color avellana, mientras que su pelo es rubio y lo luce cortado de forma uniforme a la altura de las mandíbulas. Al igual que Nnoitra Gilga, Hirako suele mostrar una amplia y cínica sonrisa con los dientes separados y la fila superior más fácilmente visible que la inferior. En su lengua lleva un piercing con forma de anillo. Inicialmente llevaba el uniforme propio del Instituto de Karakura Town, al que añadía una gorra de color beige. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo Kurosaki finalmente va a visitar a los Vizard, Hirako viste con camisas de tonos pardos y corbatas, así como un abrigo ligero marrón. En sus tiempos como Capitán de la 5ª División, Hirako vestía con el uniforme propio de los Shinigamis, sin ninguna estandarización, y con el haori blanco propio de los capitanes, que en su caso era de mangas largas. En aquella época lucía el pelo considerablemente más largo que en la actualidad, llegándole a la altura de la media espalda. Durante la Saga del Agente Perdido, Hirako pudo volver a la Sociedad de Almas, y le fue restituido su cargo de capitan de la 5ta division, vistiendo las misma uzansa que solia vestir antes de ser excolmugado del Gotei 13 sólo única diferencia que su cabello sigue corto y dentro de su uniforme de shinigami lleva, alrededor del cuello, una corbata. En su peinado se puede apreciar que su flequillo tiene una forma más curva en vez de recta. Personalidad La mayor parte del tiempo Hirako mantiene cierto aire frívolo y despreocupado, que parece no dar mucha importancia a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en realidad es una persona muy perceptiva, sensible al comportamiento de la gente próxima a él y una de las pocas personas que desde un principio entrevió la verdadera forma de ser de Aizen. Su actitud de dejadez y pasotismo siempre enerva los ánimos de Hiyori Sarugaki, siendo muy frecuentes las peleas entre ambos, y dándole a Hirako cierto aire cómico por la inmadurez que demuestra en esos momentos, al provocar a su compañera. No obstante, a la hora de luchar abandona su displicencia y falta de interés, adquiriendo una gran seriedad que también saca a relucir cuando se halla molesto. Relaciones De todos los Visored, Hirako es quien más ha interaccionado con otros personajes a lo largo de la serie, al haber coincidido en el pasado con la mayoría de los Shinigamis más poderosos y en la actualidad con los compañeros de clase y amigos de Ichigo, al hacer el papel de estudiante de intercambio para contactar y tratar de reclutar al Shinigami Sustituto. Aunque Hirako parece ser una persona muy sociable, que prácticamente ha hablado con todos los personajes con los que ha compartido diferentes escenas y no ha mostrado timidez ni reticencia alguna, en cualquiera de los casos el trato que da suele ser bastante superficial. La obvia excepción son sus siete compañeros Visored, a los que les une un estrecho sentimiento de compañerismo y colaboración, fruto del siglo que han convivido, al margen de la Sociedad de Almas. Si bien es cierto que los Visored no tienen una jerarquía estructurada, Hirako es lo más parecido a un líder dentro de su comunidad, siendo él que se encarga la mayor parte del tiempo de dar las órdenes a los demás, quienes por otra parte le ven como uno más. Por tanto, bien podría decirse que, dentro de los Visored, Hirako sería una suerte de "primero entre iguales". Ignoramos cuáles eran los sentimientos que Hirako inspiraba a sus subordinados en la 5ª División, ya que lo que hemos visto de él en aquella época se ha centrado en sus relaciones con Aizen, los futuros Vizard y Kisuke Urahara. Por otra parte, dentro del grupo de amigos de Ichigo, Orihime Inoue es aquélla que más atención ha despertado en él, o al menos así asegura, afirmando que es su "primer amor" (ante lo cual Lisa Yadōmaru responde que lo mismo dijo de ella y de otras chicas guapas, con la consiguiente explosión de carácter de Hiyori, que nunca recibió esos halagos). Los hechos que, en su momento, provocaron la aparición de los Visored y su posterior escondite en el mundo de los vivos parecen ser desconocidos por la inmensa mayoría de personajes, quienes han acabado por dar por muertos a Hirako y a los demás. Como más tarde revelaría Urahara a Isshin Kurosaki, los Vizard bien podrían ser unos aliados potenciales de la Sociedad de Almas frente a Aizen y su ejército de Arrancar, algo que se demostró durante la batalla de Karakura. En ese momento, Hirako afirmó que tenían un asunto pendiente con Aizen y, pese a que no querían saber nada del Gotei 13, eran aliados de Ichigo, y por ello ayudarían a los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas. Algunos fans han relacionan sentimentalmente a Hirako con Hiyori Sarugaki , ya que con sus contantes peleas y en ciertos momentos de tensión, se ha visto cierto interés por parte de ellos, sin embargo, aun no está asegurada dicha relación. Hiyori Sarugaki thumb|left|200px|Hiyori y Hirako peleando Hiyori e Hirako se conocen desde hace al menos unos 110 años, época en la cual ambos eran altos cargos en la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque Hiyori era la Subcapitana de la 12ª División, y por tanto no sólo era inferior en rango a Hirako, sino que ni tan siquiera coincidían en la misma división, ya entonces disfrutaba pegándole y burlándose de él. Por su parte, Hirako no hacía valer su posición, sino que le respondía con las mismas armas, siendo este el comienzo de las eternas peleas infantiles entre ambos personajes que han sido uno de los principales recursos humorísticos a lo largo de la Saga Arrancar . Esta extraña situación es asumida sin problema por los demás Visored, lo que es indicativo de que estas discusiones son muy comunes. Aún así, está claro que la relación entre ambos es mucho más profunda y no se basa en una rivalidad constante, ya que en las situaciones críticas o en los momentos de seriedad tanto Hirako como Hiyori han demostrado preocuparse mucho el uno por el otro, haciendo que ciertos fans piensen que haya más que una simple amistad por parte de ellos dos. Sōsuke Aizen Durante sus años como Capitán de la 5ª División, Hirako ascendió a Aizen al rango de Subcapitán. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de este hecho no era otra que ya por aquel entonces Hirako desconfiaba profundamente de Aizen, y pensó que la mejor forma de mantenerle controlado era estando cerca de él y dirigiendo todos sus movimientos. Nunca hubo amistad entre ellos, y aunque la relación fuese cortés, no estaba exenta de una gran tensión, sobre todo por decisión del propio Hirako, quien fue el único Shinigami que desde un principio entrevió el enorme peligro que entrañaba la figura de Aizen. De hecho, hasta el momento Hirako ha sido el único personaje que ha demostrado ser capaz de dar con las ilusiones proyectadas por la Zanpakutō de Aizen, si bien no podemos determinar si esto fue debido a un deseo del propio Aizen o al hecho de que aún no controlaba de forma completa su habilidad de la Hipnosis Total. Precisamente debido al hecho de que Hirako desconociese la verdadera naturaleza de la Zanpakutō de Aizen, el Subcapitán pudo seguir sus investigaciones y cumplir sus objetivos, practicando la Hollowficación sobre el propio Hirako, tres Capitanes más y cuatro Subcapitanes. Como más tarde le diría Aizen a un herido Hirako, los esfuerzos del Capitán se basaron en controlarle pero no en conocerle, y debido a ello al final fue capaz de traicionarle sin grandes esfuerzos. A raíz de este suceso, y con la intervención de Urahara, Hirako y los demás acabaron por convertirse en Visored , y su presencia parece haber sido olvidada tanto por la Sociedad de Almas como por Aizen. Más Hirako ha afirmado tener una deuda pendiente con Aizen, y buscando saldarla ha marchado junto a sus compañeros al campo de batalla. Kisuke Urahar'''a thumb|left|Shinji y Kisuke Al poco de ser nombrado Capitán de la 12ª División, Urahara recibió la visita de Hirako, quien le habló de Hiyori y también comentó lo mucho que se asemejaban, según su opinión, ambos personajes. A partir de ese encuentro, Urahara e Hirako tuvieron muchas conversaciones más a lo largo de los años, y aunque resulta difícil decir si llegaron a ser amigos o tan sólo buenos compañeros unidos por varios puntos en común, lo que está claro es el papel fundamental que desempeñó Urahara en la creación de los Visored. Tratando de revertir la Hollowficación provocada por Aizen, Urahara empleó un artefacto recientemente inventado por él mismo, el Hōgyoku, que eventualmente consiguió crear híbridos Shinigamis con poderes de Hollow. Al ver que los Visored seguían manteniendo una máscara Hollow, Urahara se lamentó de no haber cumplido las expectativas, y antes de partir con ellos al mundo de los vivos, prometió descubrir una forma de devolverlos a la normalidad. De la misma forma que se refirió a Aizen, Hirako dijo estar agradecido a Urahara, aunque suponemos que los motivos y las implicaciones de esta frase son bien diferentes respecto a la cuenta pendiente con su antiguo subordinado. '''Ichigo Kurosaki Con el propósito de ganarse la confianza de Ichigo, Hirako se hizo pasar por un estudiante de intercambio en su instituto, y entonces revelarle la existencia de los Visored y darle la opción de unirse a ellos. En un principio Ichigo rechazó la oferta de Hirako, pero viendo cómo ganaba control sobre sí mismo su parte Hollow, acabó por aceptar a someterse a un entrenamiento supervisado por los Visored. El Shinigami sustituto pasó un mes entero bajo la tutela de los ocho Visored, en el que fue aceptado por todos los miembros y con los que no pareció llevarse mal (pese a las constantes peleas con Hiyori). Si bien es cierto que desde un principio Ichigo afirmó que no se uniría a los Visored, sino que tan sólo se serviría de sus conocimientos, Hirako no ha dudado en salir y luchar contra uno de los Arrancar de Aizen al ver que Ichigo se encontraba en peligro. De forma similar, Ichigo parece preocuparse a su manera de Hirako y los otros Visored, llegando a dejarles una escueta nota de agradecimiento antes de partir al Hueco Mundo en rescate de Orihime. Historia Más de 110 años antes de la historia principal, Shinji Hirako era el Capitán de la 5ª División, y aunque por los comentarios de otros capitanes se ha dejado entrever que él se trataba de uno de los que más tiempo llevaba en el cargo, de ninguna forma superaba los cien años en dicha posición (algo que sólo podía decirse de los Capitanes Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyōraku y Ukitake). El Subcapitán de Hirako era Aizen, al que había ascendido a este puesto al tener la intuición de que detrás de su forma de ser educada, amistosa e intelectual se encontraba una amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas, con la confianza de que bajo su vigilancia no podría hacer nada sospechoso. thumb|left|Shinji es cortado por Hiyori Una noche aproximadamente 99 años antes de los eventos centrales de la serie, una patrulla de Shinigamis comandada por el Capitán de la 9ª División, Kensei Muguruma, y su Subcapitana, Mashiro Kuna, desapareció de forma misteriosa y en una reunión de urgencia el Comandante General Yamamoto decidió enviar un escuadrón de investigación y rescate. Este grupo estaba formado por Hirako, Rose, Love, Lisa y Hachi, quienes partieron sólo unos momentos después de haber ido al lugar de los hechos por orden de Urahara su Subcapitana, Hiyori Sarugaki. En el lugar de los hechos Hirako y los demás se vieron forzados a luchar contra Kensei y Mashiro, que habían sido víctimas de la Hollowficación, logrando detenerlos in extremis gracias a un eficiente trabajo en equipo. Sin embargo, todos habían resultado heridos de mayor o menor gravedad a raíz de la pelea y se vieron totalmente indefensos ante el ataque sorpresa de Kaname Tōsen y los efectos de la Hollowficación preparada por Aizen, que había esparcido una especie de agente infeccioso en el ambiente que contagió a todos los miembros del grupo de apoyo. Al revelarse Aizen, Hirako trata de atacarlo pero sufre los efectos de la conversión de Hollow mientras su Subcapitán afirmathumb|Shinji ataca a Tosen que el error que cometió a lo largo de todos aquellos años fue el no dedicarse a conocerle más profundamente, algo que facilitó la traición que acababa de sufrir. Más, cuando Aizen se disponía a matar a todos los Shinigamis afectados por su experimento, aparecieron Kisuke Urahara y Tessai Tsukabishi, ante lo cual decidió retirarse. Una vez transportados los afectados por la Hollowficación a las dependencias de la 12ª División, Urahara trató de curarlos mediante el empleo de la Hōgyoku, pero falló en el proceso. thumb|left|196px|Las victimas de Aizen en la camara subterraneaLa Cámara de los 46 ordenó la ejecución de Hirako y los otros Shinigamis, al ser considerados Hollows sin posibilidad de curación. No obstante, sus cuerpos inconscientes pudieron ser puestos a salvo por Yoruichi Shihōin, a esperas de la llegada de Urahara y Tessai. Todo el grupo acabó por exiliarse al mundo de los vivos, donde Urahara dio unos gigai indetectables a los ocho Vizard. A partir de entonces, Hirako y los otros Vizard han vivido escondidos y olvidados, tanto por la Sociedad de Almas como por Aizen. Sinopsis Saga Arrancar thumb|Ichigo ataca a Shinji Un siglo después de su obligada partida de la Sociedad de Almas, Hirako se muestra ante Ichigo en un intento de reclutarle, al afirmar que, como él, también es un Vizard. Para ello, Hirako toma la apariencia de un estudiante de secundaria más y llega a verse con Ichigo cuando éste se encuentra realizando sus labores de Shinigami sustituto, pero todos los intentos de convencerle acaban frustrándose. Al final, Hirako acaba por abandonar la escena, recibiendo una buena riña por parte de Hiyori al no haber logrado su objetivo. Más Ichigo acaba por presentarse ante los Vizard, convencido de que necesitará su ayuda para controlar su Hollow interno. thumb|left|Shinji se enfrenta a Grimmjow Inicialmente trata de sonsacar al grupo la información por la fuerza, llegando a combatir contra el propio Hirako, ante lo cual éste responde con pocas ganas y apenas empeñándose en la tarea, como observan los demás Vizard. Tras la interrupción de Hiyori, Hirako acaba por acceder a enseñar a Ichigo a dominar sus poderes Hollow e inicia un arduo entrenamiento en el que participan todos los Vizard durante un mes entero. thumb|Hirako lanza un Cero a Grimmjow Al tener noticia de una nueva invasión Arrancar en Karakura, Ichigo abandona con rapidez el escondite de los Vizard y parte a luchar contra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Percibiendo el peligro que corre, Hirako sigue a Ichigo y acaba por rescatarle tanto a él como a Rukia de Grimmjow, a quien casi derrota en cuestión de segundos. La batalla de Hirako y Grimmjow es interrumpida en el momento en que éste último se dispone a liberar su Zanpakutō, al llegar Ulquiorra Cifer y llevarse consigo a Grimmjow, al decir que la misión que los había llevado al mundo de los vivos ya ha sido cumplida. Tras esto, Hirako lleva a Ichigo de regreso al escondite, donde es parcialmente curado por Hachi an tes de ser devuelto a su casa. Una vez que Ichigo parte al Hueco Mundo , deja una nota escrita a Hirako con "gracias" por la ayuda prestada en el control de sus poderes. Saga de la Batalla de Karakura Poco tiempo después del encuentro de las fuerzas de Aizen y de la thumb|left|Vizards se preparan para la batalla Sociedad de Almas en la copia de Karakura Town dispuesta a tal efecto, Hirako abandona su escondite junto con sus compañeros, armado y listo para la lucha, afirmando tener sendas cuentas pendientes tanto con Aizen como con Urahara. thumb|Hirako y los vizards llegan a Falsa Karakura Aunque los Vizard tardan más de lo previsto en hacer su aparición debido a una barrera protectora finalmente llegan al campo de batalla, sorprendiendo visiblemente al Comandante General Yamamoto y los demás Shinigamis del Gotei 13. Como portavoz del grupo, Hirako se acerca a Yamamoto para decirle que, como aliados de Ichigo y enemigos de Aizen, en esta ocasión combatirá a su lado aunque en realidad ya no quiera saber nada de la Sociedad de Almas. Seguidamente, los ocho Vizard se ponen simultáneamente sus respectivas Máscaras para combatir a una enorme cantidad de Gillian que ha vomitado la enorme criatura que acompaña a Wonderweiss Margera. Hirako no tarda en dirigirse hacia donde está Aizen, proponiéndose acabar con él de un solo golpe, mas es detenido por Tōsen, quien le asesta un corte en la frente antes de ser a su vez interceptado por Sajin Komamura. thumb|left|Shinji hablando con Yamamoto Al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros Vizard se encargan de combatir con los Arrancar que aún siguen en pie, Hirako hace lo propio con Ichimaru, el lugarteniente de Aizen, pero su breve pelea es detenida de forma abrupta cuando Aizen llama la atención a Ichimaru y a Tōsen y, seguidamente, acaba con Harribel, la última integrante de los Espada aún con vida en el lugar de la batalla. Hirako se acerca a Hiyori y Lisa , las que se encuentran más cercanas a Aizen, y avisa en voz alta (en especial a Hiyori) de que es mejor no apresurarse y no atacar a su antiguo subordinado hasta que no hayan trazado un plan. Aizen se muestra divertido ante la afirmación de Hirako, y se burla de los Vizard diciendo que, hagan lo que hagan, el resultado será el mismo, ya que su destino ha sido decidido de antemano. thumb|200px|Hirako gritando por Hiyori Hirako desoye las palabras de Aizen y trata de contener a Hiyori, mas cuando Aizen afirma que los Vizard llevan muertos desde aquella noche hace ya un siglo, finalmente Hiyori sale de sus casillas y se dirige hacia él imbuida de furia. Pese a la advertencia de Hirako, Hiyori acaba siendo cortada en dos por Ichimaru y entre gritos el líder de los Vizard se lanza hacia ella y la recoge en sus brazos. Fatalmente herida, Hiyori se disculpa ante su compañero y amigo por no haberse podido controlar, y totalmente fuera de sí, Hirako llama a Hachi antes de recordar la existencia de Orihime y sus increíbles poderes, que hacen que llame desesperadamente a Ichigo, deseando que llegue cuanto antes. Confiando en que el Shinigami sustituto llegará a tiempo, Hirako deja a Hiyori en manos de Hachi y se encara directamente con Aizen, aunque éste se burla de la fe que ha depositado en Ichigo, afirmando que es algo propio de los débiles y explicándole que a causa de sentimientos de dependencia como aquél, él mismo ha acabado por convertirse en un "Dios" para los suyos. Después de haber dejado tan claras sus ideas, Aizen desenvaina su Zanpakutō , e Hirako comenta que le sorprende que finalmente haya decidido hacerlo. Aizen permanece en silencio después de que Hirako le pregunte si está asustado y de que, por muy fuerte que pueda llegar a ser, será complicado derrotarle, tras lo cual el líder de los Vizard continúa rememorando las palabras que le dijese Aizen un siglo atrás, acerca de que nunca había llegado a confiar en él ni se había mostrado nunca lo suficientemente cercano. thumb|left|200px|Hirako se enfrenta a Aizen Gracias a haberse comportado así, Hirako hace ver a Aizen que no sabe cuáles son las habilidades que puede tener su propia Zanpakutō. Seguidamente, Hirako libera su shikai, después de decir que la Zanpakutō de su enemigo, Kyōka Suigetsu no es la única capaz de controlar y manipular los sentidos y la percepción de la gente. Confundiendo la percepción espacial de Aizen , Hirako logra herirle una vez en el hombro, tras lo cual acaba por referirle la extensión total de su shikai, que no sólo crea un "mundo al revés" en cuanto a las direcciones del espacio, sino también en cuanto a la vista o a las zonas donde es cortado su oponente. thumb|Hirako corta a Aizen Sin embargo, Aizen se sobrepone con rapidez y logra herir a Hirako en la espalda, afirmando que cuando uno se acostumbra a los poderes de Sakanade, combatir resulta ser un "juego de niños". La lucha es interrumpida por la llegada de Ichigo Kurosaki quien, nada más llegar del Hueco Mundo, se enfrenta con Aizen pese a encontrarse en una clara desventaja. Pese a ello, Hirako y los demás Shinigamis y Vizard que aún están en condiciones de luchar se interponen entre Aizen e Ichigo, preparados para luchar todos a la vez contra el primero de ellos antes de que libere su shikai delante del segundo, y así darle una oportunidad al Shinigami sustituto de atacar a Aizen cuanto vea una apertura en sus defensas. Ichigo se queja de que todos estén dispuestos a protegerle pese a encontrarse heridos por sus enfrentamientos anteriores, más Hirako le responde que aquella lucha les pertenece a todos ellos y que, de todas formas, no podría enfrentarse él solo a un adversario de la talla de Aizen. Antes de lanzarse al combate, Hirako le pregunta por qué no ha traído consigo a Orihime , cuyos cuidados permitirían renovar las energías de todos los presentes en muy poco tiempo, más se da cuenta de que le ha acompañado en su viaje la Capitana Unohana, y comenta que seguramente ésa haya sido la mejor elección para una batalla. Seguidamente, Hirako prosigue su lucha con Aizen, esta vez acompañado de otros muchos Shinigamis y Vizard. thumb|left|Aizen derrotando a Hirako y a otros tres capitanes Aunque se encuentra en una evidente desventaja numérica, Aizen derrota sin ningún problema a Komamura , Rose, Love y Lisa. Sin embargo, el trabajo combinado de Hirako, Kyōraku , Soi Fong e Hitsugaya parece dar sus frutos, y Aizen acaba siendo atravesado por la espalda (gracias a la inversión del espacio de Sakanade) por la Zanpakutō de Hitsugaya. Sin embargo, y para horror de los presentes, todo esto ha resultado ser una ilusión proyectada por el propio Aizen, y lo que ha ocurrido en realidad ha sido que Hitsugaya ha atacado de esa forma tan brutal a su amiga Momo Hinamori. thumb|Shinji agradece a Unohana Furioso por la situación, Hirako le pregunta a Aizen cuándo había empezado a valerse de esa ilusión, ante lo cual éste le da a entender calmadamente que lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Inmediatamente después, Hirako y los otros tres capitanes acaban bajando la guardia, y es en ese momento cuando son atacados por Aizen y gravemente heridos. Más tarde él y el resto de sus compañeros Vizard son curados por Retsu Unohana y este lo agradece diciéndole que le debe una. Saga del Agente Perdido thumb|left|188px|Hirako aparece ante IchigoHirako fue mencionado por Ichigo además de que fue uno de los shinigamis de los cuales aportaron su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes. Vuelve a aparecer cuando Ichigo decide cruzar el Senkaimon para llevarse el cuerpo de Kugo Ginjo al mundo de los vivos preguntándole a Ichigo si se sentirá bien haciéndolo, teniendo en cuenta el daño que le hizo a su familia y amigos. Al parecer vuelve a ser capitán del Gotei 13, de la 5ª división junto a Kensei y Rose . Poderes y habilidades Probablemente Hirako se trate de uno de los personajes más poderosos de todos los presentados en la serie, al tratarse de un antiguo Capitán Shinigami que ha obtenido poderes adicionales de Hollow al ser convertido en un Vizard. Aunque apenas sí se le ha visto luchar en serio, realmente Hirako parece ser un combatiente temible, capaz de controlar a una Mashiro convertida en Hollow sin tan siquiera liberar su Zanpakutō y de forzar la liberación de la Sexta Espada sin sufrir un solo rasguño. Además de su innegable poder, juega a favor de Hirako su alta capacidad de evaluar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y sentir la más mínima variación en el comportamiento de los demás, algo que llegó a intimidar en sus tiempos al mismísimo Aizen. Como todos los Shinigamis de alto nivel, Hirako domina los Shunpo o pasos instantáneos, que le permiten moverse a velocidades tan altas que no todos los ojos son capaces de seguir su movimiento, pero por lo demás, se desconoce el resto de las habilidades estándar que ha desarrollado a la hora de la lucha. Hirako puede transportar a un Shinigami a su mundo interior con solo poner la mano en la frente del individuo. Esto da como resultado en el caso de un Vizard que aun no controla sus poderes Hollow, el enfrentamiento entre el Shinigami y su hollow interior, mientras que en el mundo real, el Shinigami se transforma en un Hollow salvaje carente de inteligencia o raciocinio. Zanpakutō thumb|Zanpakuto de Shinji en su forma sellada Sakanade (逆撫で, Habilidad de invertir una acción o idea). En su forma sellada, tanto el mango como la vaina de la Zanpakuto de Shinji Hirako son de color rojo. La guardia es rectangular, con los lados más largos estrechados, a modo de reloj de arena. Se desconoce si es una habilidad de su Zanpakuto y como lo hace, pero aparentemente Shinji puede concentrar su energía espiritual en ella y atacar a distancia con fuertes ráfagas de energía concentrada como se vio cuando Ichigo llego al escondite Vizard y ellos dos empezaron a pelear o cuando Shinji salva a Rukia del Cero de Grimmjow. Curiosamente las únicas dos veces que lo ha hecho, este tipo de ataque ha cambiado su color que tenia la primera vez empleada cuando se uso por segunda vez. thumb|Sakanade Shikai: El comando de activación de Sakanade es "Colapsa" '(倒れろ, ''Taorero), y al pronunciarlo la Zanpakutō de Hirako se transforma en el filo de una espada occidental, con cinco agujeros a lo largo de toda su longitud. La hoja de Sakanade está unida a una guardia de forma rectangular, a su vez ensamblada a un anillo dentro del cual Hirako inserta su mano, controlando el movimiento de su arma sin ni siquiera tener que tocarla, si así es su deseo. '''Habilidad especial del Shikai: Al igual que la Zanpakutō de Aizen, Kyōka Suigetsu, en su liberación inicial Sakanade tiene la habilidad de manipular los sentidos de las personas, en su caso en concreto mediante frame|Habilidad especial de Sakanadela creación de lo que Hirako ha dado en llamar un''' mundo al revés (逆様の世界, sakasama no sekai). El sentido de la dirección en el oponente es totalmente alterado, de tal manera que "derecha" e "izquierda", "arriba" y "abajo" o "delante" y "detrás" pasan a ser justo al revés, en lo que Hirako define como una "carta trampa". La vista de un oponente, su alcance o el lugar donde es cortado también se ven modificados, de tal forma que Hirako no duda en afirmar que la capacidad de contrarrestar estas habilidades es imposible, más aún para los luchadores experimentados, y acostumbrados ya a combatir de una forma instintiva. Bankai: Aún no ha sido revelado. Hollowficación Como Vizard que es, Hirako puede sacar a la luz sus poderes de Hollow al lucir una máscara, que en su caso guarda un notable parecido con una momia. La máscara de Hirako es enteramente blanca, dividida en secciones horizontales por debajo de los ojos y verticales por encima, asemejándose a vendas, que además se prolongan por la parte de atrás y llegar a la espalda. Al ponerse la máscara propia de los Vizard, la velocidad y la fuerza de los ataques de Hirako se ve multiplicada, y éste gana la habilidad de realizar el ataque más característico de los Menos y de los Arrancar: * frame|Cero de ShinjiCero' (虚閃（セロ）, ''sero, literalmente "Fogonazo de Hollow"). Una potente descarga energética capaz de desintegrar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso, que en el caso del Cero de Hirako es del característico color rojo que aparece la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Es lanzado desde sus nudillos con un amplio rango de ataque y una fuerza devastadora, tanta que de no neutralizar parte de su poder con un Cero propio, habría acabado con Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. En algunos videojuegos Hirako es capaz de dividir su Cero en otros mucho más pequeños de color amarillo, que lanza a su antojo al enemigo. Batallas * Turn Back The Pendulum ** con Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushōda y Lisa Yadōmaru VS Kensei Muguruma y Mashiro Kuna = VICTORIA ** VS Hiyori Sarugaki = INDETERMINADA ** VS Kaname Tōsen = INDETERMINADA * Saga Arrancar ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (1) = INDETERMINADA ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki(2) = INTERFERIDA (Por Hiyori Sarugaki) ** VS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez = INTERFERIDA '''(Por la Negacion) * '''Saga de la Batalla por Karakura ** VS Gin Ichimaru = INDETERMINADA ** VS Sousuke Aizen (1) = INTERFERIDA (Por Ichigo Kurosaki) ** con Shunsui Kyōraku, Soi Fong y Tōshirō Hitsugaya VS Sosuke Aizen (2) = DERROTA Curiosidades *Hirako es, junto con Hiyori, uno de los Vizard que más aparece en los videojuegos y otros productos relacionados con Bleach. *En un omake de Bleach, Aizen corta al cero el pelo de Shinji mientras éstos eran subcapitán y Capitán respectivamente. Hirako apela a este suceso como una razón más por la que vengarse de Aizen. *La vestimenta de Hirako guarda un gran parecido, en especial en el anime con la de la serie "Lupin III" como un homenaje por parte de los animadores. *Desde sus años como Capitán, Hirako ha tenido unos gustos muy acordes a los de los jóvenes, interesándose en aquella época por un nuevo estilo musical que se oía entonces en el mundo de los vivos, el jazz (curiosamente es la canción que se utiliza en el anime, al aparecer los Vizard). *En la batalla por Karakura, la herida de Hirako en su ojo izquierdo hecha por Tōsen algunas veces aparece y otras simplemente no está. *La canción que lo representa es Dani California ''de ''The Red Hot Chili Pepper *Hirako es uno de los personajes que han protagonizado más de una portada en los tomos de manga de la serie, en los volúmenes 21 y 36. Los otros han sido thumb|Shinji en el Capitulo 1 de BleachKurosaki]], Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Gin Ichimaru y Sōsuke Aizen. *En el primer tomo del manga "muerte y fresa" en el arte, en el fondo de la portada aparece Hirako. *En su presentación como estudiante, Hirako escribe su nombre en la pizarra al revés y dice que es bueno haciendo las cosas al revés, curiosamente la habilidad de su zanpakutou es hacer que las cosas pasen al revés. *En el juego Bleach the 3rd Phantom el nunca fue capitán, sino que el ex capitán de la división 5 es Seigen Suzunami. *Siendo un hombre con un estilo de pelo parecido al de una chica, hace que la gente se sienta muy extraña. Pero actualmente es un creador de tendencia, con corbatas, cinturones, así como otros productos. *Es el único Vizard que ha llevado puesto el uniforme del instituto de Karakura Town. *Fue el primer personaje en herir a Aizen. *Hirako tiene un parecido con Mello de la serie Death Note; principalmente por su corte de cabello. *Junto con Hiyori e Ichigo son los únicos Vizard cuyos ojos se tornan amarillos y negros al usar la máscara de Hollow, cosa que no pasa con el resto de los Vizard. *Es el primer Vizard en lanzar un Cero. *Junto a Kensei Muguruma son los únicos Vizard que no usan un traje de dos piezas del mismo color *Aparece en el opening 4 (en el capítulo 83). Cuando aún era la saga de los Bount. *Es, junto a todos los tenientes, capitanes, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin Kurosaki y Hanataro Yamada, uno de los Shinigamis que aportaron su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes de Shinigami a Ichigo Kurosaki. *Pocos lo notaron pero en su reaparicion en la Saga del Agente Perdido Hirako cuenta con el flequillo un poco en diagonal , pasando de poseerlo recto . *Según el propio Tite Kubo, representa el "Conductor" Citas *(A Sōsuke Aizen):'' "Hace mucho que no nos vemos...Aizen."'' *(A Sōsuke Aizen): "Ah, ah.. Vaya.. ¿qué es esto?, ¿hueles algo bonito?...es muy tarde para contener la respiración, bienvenido al Mundo Invertido..." *(A Sosuke Aizen):'' "Siempre intuí que no eras ese ser bueno, respetuoso y cordial. Lo sabía desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, Sosuke"'' *(A Ichigo):'' "No debes pensarlo demasiado, ahora tu estas del lado equivocado. No eres un shinigami corriente... y lo sabes. Porque tu al igual que yo... !Eres un Vizard!"'' *(A Kisuke Urahara): "No importa cuánto te esfuerces en comprenderlo o en ponerte en el lugar de otro, porque hay cosas que no cambiaran. Los capitanes estamos más allá de eso. Si ellos no te siguen solo significa que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ellos" *(A Yamamoto Genruysai):'' "No te guardo rencor, pero no te confundas... no somos tus aliados. A mí no me importa lo que suceda con la Sociedad de Almas. Pero somos aliados de Ichigo, por ende lucharemos del mismo lado. Tenemos un enemigo en común y cuentas pendientes con Aizen"'' *(A Sosuke Aizen): "Así que con esa lengua de plata le has mentido a todos aquellos que te han seguido..." Navegación de:Shinji Hirako en:Shinji Hirako Categoría:Vizard Categoría:Capitanes Shinigami